


Dum-E Stark

by ForwardSteel



Series: Dum-E Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dum-E - Freeform, Dum-E does what he wants, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Bots, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark and his Bots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForwardSteel/pseuds/ForwardSteel
Summary: Dum-E waits for Tony to come back from Siberia and then takes matters into his own claw.





	Dum-E Stark

Dum-E wandered around the workshop occasionally picking up random bits of machinery and moving them around.

 _Unit Friday, when will Unit Tony return?_ Dum-E sent the inquiry over to to Friday.

Unit Tony had been gone for more than 24 hours now and his presence in the workshop had become increasingly rare over the last few months. From what information Dum-E had managed to gather this was due to a disagreement between Unit Tony and Unit Capsicle. It's appeared that Unit Tony had agreed to an update named the Sokovia Accords while Unit Capsicle had rejected the update. Dum-E understood that updates were unpleasant but necessary. There was always a risk of bugs in a brand new update but refusing to upgrade left a unit vulnerable and could eventually make a unit obsolete or cause it to act erratically. Yes, updates where a necessary evil.

 _I'm not sure_ replied Friday _the Iron Man armor has not updated its location in 12 hours. Vision has been dispatched to the last known location. I will provide you with an estimate once I have more information_

Dum-E returned to his charging station and devoted a significant amount of his processing power to reviewing all the files it had on Unit Tony. Everything from the earliest record, the one where Unit Tony had brought him online, to the most recent record, where Unit Tony had stormed into the workshop to grab equipment designed for extreme cold.

Dum-E lingered over a few files that were particularly important, the day he had received his designation, the day Unit Tony had brought Unit Jarvis online, and the day Unit Obadiah (now renamed Unit Traitor) had attempted to power down Unit Tony.

 _Dum-E, Vision landed on the upper landing deck of the tower approximately .02 seconds ago. The Boss is unconscious and Vision will be taking him the medical floor._ Unit Friday sent over the wireless link.

Dum-E returned to his revision, opening the file containing the information on the day Unit Jarvis was brought online.

xxXxXxx

He had been preparing a smoothie for Unit Tony, attempting to determine if tomatoes fell into the edible category, when he was called over.

“Dum-E come over here!” Unit Tony had screamed, a wide smile on his face. Dum-E had wheeled over to his creator. He clicked his claw in curiosity as he approached.

“Today is the day you become an older brother” Unit Tony, who sometimes called himself Dad, explained to him. “I'm going to bring an A.I. called Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, Jarvis for short, online”

“He's going to be your younger brother but he is going to run my workshop and the rest of the house” Unit Tony explained as he petted Dum-e’s strut. “That means that he will be able to give you commands and you'll have to follow them. Do you understand?”

Dum-E tilted his claw, asking for clarification.

“You have to obey him” Unit Tony clarified. “The only two people you have to obey are him and me, okay?”

Dum-E moved his claw up and down, before moving to terminal where Unit Tony had been working.

Unit Tony typed a few keystrokes to set the program running and stood back.

“Hello Sir, it is a pleasure to meet you” a calm British voice intoned.

“Hello Jarvis, I'm Tony and this is Dum-E. Welcome to the family” Unit Tony responded.

xxXxXxx

  
Dum-E closed the file and sent another inquiry to Unit Friday.

_Unit Friday, what is the status of Unit Tony?_

_The Boss is suffering from slight hypothermia, the cold weather gear worked but it was not enough without the suit generating heat, and 4 cracked ribs_. Unit Friday replied

 _Unit Friday, define Hypothermia._ Dum-E knew about cracked ribs, Unit Tony sometimes came back with cracked ribs and required extra assistance in moving things around the workshop.

 _Hypothermia is when humans get too cold._ Unit Friday provided.

Dum-E knew how to deal with Unit Tony being too cold. When Unit Tony would power down to recharge in the workshop he would occasionally get too cold. The solution was the fluffy blanket draped over the couch.

 _Unit Friday is Unit Tony still on the medical floor? Two floors below us?_ Dum-E asked.

 _That is correct Dum-E. The Boss is close by._ Unit Friday replied attempting to soothe Dum-E.

Dum-E wheeled over to the couch and picked up the blanket, a plan forming in his processors. He then turned and headed over to the door leading out of the workshop.

He managed to get to the keypad next to the door and place the blanket on the floor before Friday noticed.

 _Dum-E, what are you doing?_ Unit Friday asked.

Dum-E ignored her and imputed the code that Unit Tony had given him after Malibu, after he sank to the bottom of the pacific. This code would let him exit the workshop if he needed.

 _Dum-E you are not allowed to leave the workshop!_ Unit Friday commanded.

 _Dum-E is only required to obey Unit Jarvis and Unit Tony._ Dum-E sent back as he picked up the blanket and headed for the elevator.

_Dum-E get back to your charging station. I've locked the elevator, you can't get off this floor._

Dum-E turned towards the stair well and pushed open the door. He analyzed the stairs, he could not get down them while holding the blanket. He throw the blanket to the bottom of the stairs.

 _Dum-E you can't go down stairs! You were not designed to take on stairs! Get back to your charging station!_ Friday blasted at him.

Dum-E carefully griped the handrail as he lowered himself down the stairs. He used his claw to slow down his somewhat controlled falls until he reached the blanket at the bottom on the tow flights. Unit Friday yelled at him the whole way down. He picked up the blanket and pushed the door open onto the medical floors.

 _Dum-E get in the elevator! You are going back the workshop!_ Unit Friday sent over.

Dum-E ignored her as he wheeled down the hallway. He came to a stop in front of a room with an open door, Unit Tony was inside.

“Friday, why is Dum-E on the medical floor holding a blanket?” Unit Tony asked.

“I'm not sure Boss. He left the workshop with the emergency exit code and he has refused every command to return to his charging station. He replied that he need only obey you and Jarvis.” Unit Friday replied.

While this was happening, Dum-E had wheeled into the room and spread the blanket over Unit Tony. Just like he always did when Unit Tony got too cold while powering down at the workshop. Unit Tony reached out petted Dum-E.

“What happened before he escaped the workshop?” Unit Tony inquired.

“He asked for your status, clarification on what hypothermia was and your location” Unit Friday provided.

“Did you want to bring me my blanket so I wouldn't be cold?” Unit Tony asked as Dum-E moved his claw up and down. Unit Tony reached to hug Dum-E.

“Thank you for being my family” Unit Tony whispered against Dum-E’s arm.

“Friday, Dum-E is spending the night here, keeping me company. Family needs to stick together."

 


End file.
